This T32 training program proposal in Infectious Diseases (P.I., J.R. Schwebke) builds on the established strengths in basic and clinical research of the combined Adult and Pediatric Divisions of Infectious Diseases at the University of Alabama School of Medicine at Birmingham (UAB). Moreover, the track records of both Divisions in training MDs, graduate students and PhD post docs, are strong and sustained. We have been funded by this grant for 10 years and are extremely proud of the trainees who have been supported by this grant. Our proposal features opportunities for training experiences in five well established, well funded and nationally recognized research programs led by well funded, productive, and highly visible senior investigators/mentors. These programs and program leaders are: Virology - non-HIV (Britt, Whitley - Peds ID), Mycology (Pappas - Adult ID), Sexually Transmitted Diseases (Hook, Schwebke - Adult ID), HIV/AIDS (Saag, Johnson - Adult ID), and Vaccines and Immunology (Briles - Microbiology, Peds ID and Goepfert - Adult ID). Each of these programs centers on interdisciplinary fundamental and/or clinical research in high priority areas directly linked to current public needs. In addition, each program has been highly successful in obtaining core federal funding (primarily NIH and CDC) through investigator-initiated R01's and/or large program project, cooperative agreement and contract awards in response to federally mandated RFAs. Our training proposal seeks funding for two trainees per year, MD or MD/PhD, to fund their third and fourth years of research. Our goal is to produce high quality, productive individuals who will be competitive for NIH K awards and future independent research. Programmatically, an effective interdisciplinary research experience will be implemented by incorporation of required coursework into each individual research plan formulated by the mentor and trainee. Trainees' participation in the curriculum of the NIH Center for Clinical and Translational Research (CCTS) will be required for those training in clinical research. Pursuit of an MSPH will also be available. The overall performance and direction of the training program will be reviewed by the Program Director and Co-Directors on a semi-annual basis.